


guilty pleasure

by maincharacter, redcrowz



Category: Ballma, Ballmas, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Desperation, Fingering, Knotting (Mentioned), Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Voyeurism, clothes sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maincharacter/pseuds/maincharacter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrowz/pseuds/redcrowz
Summary: in which timid has no self control.Edit: I Want To Fucking Die





	1. masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> i want to die.  
> gift for my friends joel and bright! i love my friends!  
> this is a smut fic based off of these . https://twitter.com/oxitixi/status/851759885570031616 things.  
> this took me like 30 minutes Yeehaw.

Timid couldn’t help but feel guilty.

 What had gotten into him? He doesn’t remember being like this—he had really become a perverted weirdo. But he had ended up like this, curled up in his nest, with Gay’s scarf held up to his nose(?) as Gay had left the hive to bathe.

“Oh, Oumama, I’m so sorry…” he squeaked under his breath, as he let his own short, tattered scarf fall, revealing his tight, yet juicy and wet hole. “There’s already pre-milky…”

He held Gay’s scarf up to his nose, drawing in a long, big _sniffffffff_ as his nub drifted to his loosening hole. Loosened with arousal.

“H-hnn!” His body jerked at the touch of his own nub, but he continued on nonetheless, soft nub rubbing at his chestrance.

“ _O-Ooohhnn… SQUEAK!_ Gay…” Timid felt disgusting. He was fingering himself to the thought of his comrade, yet—

He felt a jolt of pain as he remembered how Gay looked with Alpha, the one who so cruelly mocked and bullied him, yet Gay looked… so happy. Thinking about Alpha, how jealous he was of him, how he _wished he was in his place._

He remembered it, remembered hearing Alpha’s nest rocking, remember hearing the jumble of squeaks from both Alpha and Gay, and Oumama, how _that_ sent him into another fantasy. Being in Alpha’s place. Getting _fucked_ by Gay. He dove his elongated nub into his loose, and _oh so_ deliciously wet and hot hole without hesitation, letting a long, drawn out _squeeeeaaaaak_ escape past his lips.

“G-Gay!” Timid couldn’t help out calling, imagining that the nub inside him was Gay’s, imagining the noises Gay would make as well as he brutally fucked his hole.

“O-Oh, Oumama! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Timid couldn’t stop the embarrassing noises he was letting out, all the whimpers, squeaks, and whines. He was sure that if Gay was doing this to him, he’d tease him too. _‘You’re a slutty little sphere.’_ Timid rutted his chest, pushing his nub deeper inside. _‘Only good for my fucking,’_ Timid squeaked particularly loud, and oh Oumama, what happened _next_ in his fantasy; so unrealistic, but so fucking _good_ , so blissful—

_Gay tilted his head forward and let out a loud, low squeak. Milkies spilled out into Timid’s abused hole, spilling over, over, and-_

_“Prepared for my knotty?”_

Timid screamed out a string of profanities and Gay’s name as he climaxed, his own milkies squirting out, dripping down his nude body and onto the nest. All of this from just the thought, but Oumama did it turn him on.

With a sleepy sigh, he pulled out his nub, and in _any other situation_ he wouldn’t do this, but the situation left him so tired, all he could do was lick his own milkie off to clean his nub. He tied his scarf back on, and tossed Gay’s across the room, to at least try clear him of suspicion.

He settled down in his nest, and shut his eyes, ready to sleep

* * *

Gay watched the scene he had just witnessed with wide eyes, soft face flushed. He didn’t know Timid wanted him like that— _Oumama,_ the way he screamed out his name—

He sighed quietly, and entered the room once he was sure Timid was asleep, retrieving his scarf.

…He would have to deal with his leaking hole later. Maybe he could ask Alpha for some help.


	2. omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timid needs to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h

**AU where Ballmas have toilets**

Timid was… desperate.

He didn’t notice how bad he needed to go until it was too late- he was out in the bushes, having a jolly old time eating leaves until he felt his bladder bulge against his thin skin.

“Oh… Oh, dear.” he murmured to himself. He sat up, inhaling sharply as he felt the urine in his bladder swish.

He closed his eyes. He really _should_ have used the restroom before he went out…! He had _so_ much grape juice to drink before he left, and obviously this was his karma for stealing Alpha’s juice…

He tried to stand, wincing in pain as his bladder throbbed. He was _so_ desperate, his flaps threatening to open at any time. He shakily took steps, one nub after the other, whimpering and whining every few steps.

He could barely do it.

He plapped down in the tall grass, small frame shivering as he desperately tried to hold in his bladder’s contents. He only was able to pap about half a meter before he had to give up. He took deep breaths, face flushed as his eyebrows trembled.

“I… hah-“ He could do it in the grass, but he was unsure if he could muster up the courage to. He was a slutty sphere, but that was just too much…

“I think… I saw a toilet a few meters away.” he squeaked softly to himself.

A few meters… that was a far pap for a little Ballma such as timid. He shakily got back up on his feet, before continuing his desperate journey to the bathroom.

After a few paps, he slowed to a stop. His bladder throbbed, and he was so desperate, yet…

_What is… this feeling?_

A hot, burning feeling overtook him, taking control of any feeling or thoughts he had previously.

Ah, yes… this was… _arousal._

He felt his hole loosen underneath his scarf, and he bit back a moan.

“W-Why now…?” _I just needed to pee!_

At this thought, he felt his hole throb-

_Oh._

That’s why.

Being desperate… turned him on…?

“Hmf-“ Despite any unwanted feelings, he had to persevere. Otherwise, he’d… make a mess. Embarrass himself.

He ignored the heat in his chest and continued on, with a few wayward moans and whimpers. His need got even worse and worse, and he jolted up as he felt-

Oh no.

A splash—only a bit, but some urine leaked out of those folds he tried to keep so desperately tightened.

“O-Oumama, I really got to hurry!” He papped away as fast as he could without accidentally relaxing his bladder, and after a minute or so of rapid paps and quiet panting, his already-wide eyes widened even more.

“T-There! It’s there! Thank Oumama, I-“ His paps began to speed up, and hope inside him grew, until-

He got to the toilet.

It was locked.

Timid felt his expression change to shock, horror, fear, and while he was distracted—

Relief.

He couldn’t help but squeak—whether it was out of surprise, mortification, or pleasure—as he felt his bladder give way, His urine begin to leak, and then it grew into a stream, flaps completely open. The urine splashed on the ground, soft in volume, his own squeaks overpowering it greatly.

“Oh, _Oumamaaaa…_ ” he half-moaned as he voided his bladder.

The heavy stream quietened to a drip, and then it stopped completely.

Completely spent, Timid couldn’t help but collapse in his own urine, embarrassed tears welling up in his circular eyes.

“T-This is humiliating…” He whimpered.

_But… felt so good._

Timid shuddered.

He enjoyed it way more than he should’ve.


	3. stepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks lexi! wonderful collab. I want to rot.

\---

 

Timid has never been more aroused in his life.   
He tried to play it cool--  _ pretending  _ he was afraid, faking his tears and trembling in place. He would make sure to get out of there as fast as fucking possible to make sure the leakage that spilled over past his chestrance didn’t drip down too far past his scarf, which was difficult because he was a slutty,  _ slutty _ little sphere.

 

Timid was especially unlucky today.

 

God, he couldn’t help it. Alpha Gay had done something he’d never done before. 

 

_ Stepping on poor widdle Timid. _

 

When he had been first pushed down by the Ballmalgamation, feeling the pressure from Alpha Gay’s warm thick nub pressing against his scarf, right up against that sensitive hole of his. 

 

As Alpha Gay pressed his nub against the cloth, he felt his eyes widen. “No…” He laughed as he felt the scarf grow more moist as he put more pressure against his chest. 

 

“My, my, what do we have here?” Alpha Gay taunted, feeling the dampness of Timid’s dripping hole.

 

Timid yelped out of embarrassment. _Oh god, he knows, he knows, he knows._ Dozens of thoughts raced through his mind, but he knew one thing, _it felt amazing._ Timid couldn’t help but feel more arousal by this-- but he should deny anyway, for the sake of his physical health. “I-It’s not what you thin- _SQUEAAAAKKKK_ ” He let out a squeak, he couldn’t resist the feeling of pleasure as Alpha Gay steps in, _a_ _little bit deeper._ Timid didn’t try to hide his pleasure at this, eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out.

 

“Ah? What’s this?” Alpha Gay snickered, pushed into the hole further. Timid let out another erotic squeak, the feeling of Alpha Gay’s nub and the friction of his fabric felt  _ so good  _ inside him.

  
In an instant, Alpha Gay ripped off Timid’s scarf, the latter letting out a pleasured hum as the fabric inside him was pulled out. His hole was loose-- dripping with arousal. There was milky smeared around the rim, probably rubbed around as Alpha Gay teased with his hole through his scarf.

 

They were finished. Alpha Gay whispered into Timid’s ear(?). “Timid... I’ll be honest, you’ve always turned me on. There’s no point in keeping this secret. I always beat my nubmeat to the thought of you.”

 

Timid whimpered at this thought, noticing Alpha Gay’s nub trailing lower, and lower, and--

 

“O- _ Oh! _ ”

 

He had pushed it in, and  _ Oumama _ was it blissful. Timid almost came again, immediately! The hulking chunk of pure Ballma flesh above him had a pleased face too-- eyes shut and brows furrowed in concentration.

 

“Timid… you’re so…  _ loose. _ A slutty little Ballma like you deserves the treatment you get,” Alpha Gay murmured as he began to thrust his nub, splashing Timid’s milkies out, making  _ such _ a mess, but that just turned Timid on even more.

 

“Y-Yes!” Timid squeaked out.  _ “Ohn!  _ I’m- I’m  _ such _ a slut, I’m such a slut for you, Alpha Gay…! Fuck your little slut harder! Please! Please!” Timid’s words came out in a jumble of pleasured cries, petite frame jolting at each push deeper and deeper Alpha Gay shoved in his hole.

 

“My widdle Timid, you feel so good,” Alpha Gay seemed to be getting lost in the pleasure, too. “I wish I could be inside of you all the time, my widdle Timid.”  the Ballmalgamation cooed affectionately, much unlike his usual behaviour. “You’re such a good widdle slut.”

 

Timid jolted at the unusual affection, but took it in and revered in it. “U- _ uuhnnn…. _ ” He only squeaked louder, his already sensitive, raw, and abused hole tightening.

 

“I’m already so close, Alpha Gay. Please,  _ please _ fuck me raw and send me over the edge…!” Timid begged desperately, like a slut.

 

“Oh,  _ yes, _ Timid, I’m close too-- I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum in your loose slutty little hole.

 

And with that alpha gay nutted and knotted.

 

The end.

  
  
  



	4. blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oku gets caught~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a collab with my wonderful friend joel!!! thank you so much joel for working with me, heh...

Oku thinks of himself as pathetic, _unworthy_ every time he does this. His hand slides down his dick with swift strokes, biting down on his free hand in a futile attempt to stifle any noises, whimpers from escaping the back of his throat.

He bucks up, once, twice, groaning lowly as his hand brushed up against short curly hairs, eyes squeezing shut as he continues stroking himself.

And who could he _possibly_ be thinking about in this situation? Of course, it could be anyone, but Shumai. Always him. The way he looked at him with an indignant stare, lashes beautifully shading his calculating, purple(?) eyes, the stare was cold, uncaring…

But it turned him on _so much_ . Especially when that stare belong on such a gorgeous face, framed by dark hair...which was probably so _soft_. Oku wanted to run his fingers through his hair, maybe even leave little tugs here and there, hearing the delicious noises because of the action.

He brushes his thumb over the tip of his cock, letting out a low moan at the feeling. “Nyaaa… _uuuhn..._ ” He whimpered, and he felt a familiar warmth pool into his gut, and he knew he was close. Especially with the way his hand movements were getting twitchy, and his toesies curled the more the pleasure built up.

“Sh-Shu _uu_ mai…!” He moaned, throwing his head back.

He was so close, _so close_ to his peak, almost reaching bliss, and…!--

Oku heard his door slowly _creeeeeeak_ open...

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cold stare he had just been fantasizing about peeking in, and…

**_Oh._ **

Shock. That was the first feeling Shumai felt when he stumbled upon the scene. Then it was embarrassment, definitely! With the rising heat on his face, and his rapid, confused hand movements, it showed that _this wasn’t intentional. At all._

Then. Then, well...something else Shumai didn’t like. But he wasn’t going to think about it.

“Oku...you couldn’t save this for later?” Was all he could muster out. Nya…

“O-Oh Oumama…! S-Shumai, you weren’t meant to— _ah_ , see!” is all that tumbled out of Oku’s mouth, voice breaking and squeaking every second syllable. He felt his hips jerk up involuntarily, and he stifled a pleasured whimper.

He felt hot tears of shame pricking in his eyes, he was absolutely mortified. He breathed out a hot puff of air, swallowing back the whine crawling up his throat.

“Shit,” came out the soft swear from his mouth. Oku wasn’t the one to curse, but it seemed to fit the situation. He was hot, sticky with sweat, face flushed from pleasure _and_ embarrassment—and Oumama, the shame of being caught by the one he was just fantasizing about was actually turning him on.

Standing at the doorway in brief shock, Shumai came to his senses, blinking down at the _throbbing member_ still nervously held in Oku’s fist. Swallowing his surprise, he walks into the room and quietly shuts the door behind him, locking it with a silent _click_.

“You know, Oku,” He clears his throat. “I can help you. With…” He points. “That.”

Oku almost convulses(think of better word later.) with surprise. Whether the surprise was pleasant or not, he was unsure—Shumai _had_ to be joking, right?

“H- _help_ ?” His voice came out in a timid stutter. “Y-You want to help? You mean by, emasculating me, right? Removing this—“ he gestured towards his Dicke and Bolls, “—so I can never commit something as disgusting again, right? _Right?_ ” its just masturbation chill the fuck out

Never in his wildest dreams would Oku have imagined that Shumai would be willing to pleasure him—someone as amazing and graceful as him should have no business engaging in debauchery with Oku, yet his pitiful, orange-sized dick twitched at the idea.

Okay, his dick wasn’t _that_ small. Give the boy some credit. It wasn't _large_ but it caught Shumai’s attention for a reason…!

He takes a hesitant step forward. “Yeah.” Bluntly said, eyes darting to anywhere _but_ the sight in front of him. Leaning forward, he rests a knee on the edge of the mattress, as if he were waiting in the threshold to be invited.

“Is that okay? With you, I mean.”

“U-uu _uu—_ “ Oku bites back a sob, breathing in to compose himself. He pulls his hand away from his cock, wiping the mess of precum and lotion on his sheets—he can clean them later.

“Tha- ah, that’d be… appreciated.” He tried to steady his wavering voice, though it was ineffective. He cursed himself inwardly for his nervousness, but he continued to speak anyway. “Uh- i-if you’d be willing to, of course. Because, ah-“ he sucked in a breath. “I must look so undignified, and _disgusting,_ please don’t feel obliged to-“ He cut himself off, to prevent himself from rambling.

“If you, really want to though, please, feel free…” His voice involuntarily dropped to a low husk—he didn’t know he could even _do_ that _._

Shumai nods slowly, looking down at the hand lightly clutching the sheets after wiping it clean, and he moves in between the other’s legs rather quickly, eager to get this done. Slurp.

Hand moving in, he wraps his hand around the dicke and experimentally presses his lips to the tip.

As Shumai’s hand wrapped around his penas, Oku felt his breath catch in his throat-- he’d never had someone else do this to him before! “Ahn…!~” He chewed on his bottom lip, reaching forward with his clean hand to thread his fingers into Shumai’s glorious hair that [CENSORED FOR HUMILITY] created.

Looking back up, he sees the strained expression on Oku’s face, and smiles a little. “You can tug if you want.” He says before _slip and sliding_ the penas into his mouth.

“UGHNNNNNN!!! OUGGHNNNNNNHHHHH!~!!!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” Oku couldn’t help the loud moan that slipped past his lips, tightening his grip on Shumai’s silky, dark hair. “S-Sorry,” he mumbled out a quick apology for the noise he made, looking away with flushed cheeks.

Shumai was a little startled by the incredibly loud noise, but nonetheless, he kept his mind focused on the task at hand: suck some dick.

Pulling off, he grins at Oku. “You must be _really_ sensitive or something.” He teases before taking Oku into his mouth again, tongue pressing against the shaft, bobbing his widdle head up and down while stroking what he couldn’t fit his mouth around.

“I-I’m _sooooooo_ sowwy…!” He hiccuped. “I-I’m just so slutty and pathetic..! Uuu…” he made a noise akin to a sob, tilting his head back whilst tugging at Shumai’s hair.

His thighs were tensed, toes curled and he could barely keep himself propped up. He hung his head forward, breathing out a soft moan. “I’m so sorry-- I can barely control mys _eeeeeee_ lf…” He moaned brokenly, drawing out the last word of his sentence.

His eye twitched at the continuous apology, and, in his own way, tried to reassure the other that everything is fine by sliding his free hand up to Oku’s trembling one, clenching in a tight fist, soothing his hand open and entwining the fingies together.

Shumai keeps sucking _dick like a champ_ though.

Oku can only feebly whimper as he felt their hands entwine, barely managing to quiet himself down. “Uuu…” He hiccuped quietly, eyes still glossy with embarrassed tears. He breathed out a puff of air, which eventually turned into a pleasured, strangled moan. “O-Oh, Shumai…” he whined.

Humming around Oku, he resists the urge to grin as well when he hears all the pleased noises spilling past his lips. Music to his ears, you could say! Uhhhh fuck. He swirls his tongue around the head of Oku’s dick, pumping his hand up and down the rest.

The hands clutching his hair left a little sting, but it felt alright.

The volume of his moans rose, each time he exhaled he shuddered more-- he was getting close, like he was before. The familiar warmth in his abdomen grew, and before he knew it, he was babbling out a warning to the one pleasuring him. “O-Oh Oumama, _Shumai_ , I’m close, I’m close, I’m so close, I--” he stuttered out.

He hears a mumble as deft fingers continue pumping him. “Yes...come for me, Juni-chan…”

And then he came. Followed by a jolt wracking his whole body, and his eyes snapped open, sweaty and hot under his covers. He’s vaguely aware of the growing wet spot in his too-tight thong.

His mouth hangs open slightly, unsure what to say or do.

All Oku is aware of is that now he has to change his underwear, and maybe start masturbating to anime girls instead of a guy who doesn’t even like him, who works at a coffee shop, has an addiction to sleeping, and is extremely depressed.

He peels his sticky-with-sweat sheet off of him, groaning annoyedly at the mess he made. He pulls his thong off, chewing his lip as his dream comes back to him. He reaches down at his softening cock with a thoughtful sigh…

Until he hears the door slowly  _creeeeeeeeak_ open.


End file.
